yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Madolche
* O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Madolche" ("Magidoce" em português) é um arquétipo de monstros do atributo Terra, combinando vários tipos, como as fadas da realeza, os servos guerreiros e magos e os bichinhos de estimação, que são bestas. Os níveis das cartas é 3 para os bichinhos, 4 para os servos e 5 (ou acima) para a realeza. O nome é a junção de três palavras: Mado ("mágico" em japonês), Doll (Boneca ou boneco) e Dolce (Italiano para "Doce" ou "Sobremesa") e daí temos Madolche, que são bonecas mágicas ligadas à doces e a realeza. Este arquétipo estreou na coleção Return of the Duelist, de 2012. Os Cards de''' Monstro''' que compõem esse arquétipo são: E os Cards de Magia '''e Cards de '''Armadilha: Estilo de jogo O Madolche foca na reciclagem de seus cards para uso repetitivo, com todos os Cards de Monstro sendo devolvidos para o Deck ou para a mão depois de serem destruídos pelo oponente. Alguns monstros tem efeitos que enviam os Cards de Magia e Armadilha presentes no arquétipo do Cemitério para o Deck ou do Deck para a mão. É muito difícil esgotar um deck de Madolche. Uma característica comum aos monstros Madolche é o seguinte efeito: "Quando este card em sua posse for destruído por um card do seu oponente (seja em batalha ou por um efeito da card) e enviado para o seu Cemitério: embaralhe este card no Deck." Madolche Normal O objetivo final da maioria dos Decks de "Madolche" é o de manter vantagem de cartas e obter vantagem de aberturas para rapidamente causar dano. As cartas mais importantes utilizadas são a "Madolche Puddingcess" e a "Madolche Queen Tiaramisu"; elas possuem um ATK relativamente alto (desde que o requerimento para a ativação do efeito da "Puddingcess" de que o cemitério esteja vazio seja cumprida) e efeitos poderosos para esgotar a presença de campo do seu oponente, liberando o caminho para que os monstros mais fracos ataquem diretamente. Entre as duas, "Queen Tiaramisu" é mais proeminentemente usada como o monstro chefe do Deck, já que não somente ela possui um ATK massivo, mas possui também a habilidade de eliminar cartas no campo do oponente retornando-as para o Deck. Esse efeito é particularmente efeitivo devido ao fato de que a habilidade da "Queen Tiaramisu" não dá alvo, fazendo com que responder a esse efeito seja bastante difícil na maioria dos casos. Devido a habilidade deles de invocar muitos monstros, ele podem rapida e facilmente invocar monstros Xyz Rank 4 ou 3, especialmente suportes do atributo TERRA como "Soul of Silvermountain" ou "Fairy King Albverdich ". "Genex Ally Birdman " faz um suporte ideal para o uso de invocações Synchro, voltando um "Madolche" para a mão de modo que você possa usar seus efeitos de se invocarem novamente. "Genex Ally Triforce " é ideal para isso, já que como monstros Nível 4 são comuns no arquetipo, e usando um atributo TERRA ativa o efeito da "Triforce" para prevenir as cartas Spell e Trap do oponente de serem ativadas durante a batalha. Mas tome cuidado com esses estilos de invocação, pois eles colocam os "Madolche" no cemitério inevitávelmente. Os "Madolche" possuem também um loop de dano de efeito que abusa das cartas "Madolche Waltz ", "Madolche Chateau " e "Desperate Tag ". Enquanto essas três cartas estiverem ativas e o jogador controla ao menos dois dos monstros "Madolche" do tipo Guerreiro, ele pode usar a "Desperate Tag " para continuamente atacar um monstro do oponente mais poderoso, causando 300 de dano com a "Waltz", Invocar Especialmente um novo Guerreiro e retornar o antigo para a mão. "Madolche Messengelato " é preferível pois enquanto você possuir um monstro tipo Besta no campo, cada vez que ele for Invocado Especialmente você pode adicionar uma das "Madolche" Spell ou Trap para sua mão, aumentando assim sua mão e sua vantagem de campo. "Madolche Chouxvalier " funciona bem também, já que seu efeito previne os outros "Madolche" de serem alvo de ataques. Se você possuir o "Madolche Ticket " e um monstro "Madolche" do tipo Fada, você pode Invocar Especialmente outro "Madolche" do tipo Guerreiro em adição a esse loop. Para o "Messengelato", enquanto este loop aconteça na Fase de Batalha, seu efeito pode ser utilizado de novo e de novo. Pure Madolche Monstros de Efeito * Madolche Baaple * Madolche Butlerusk * Madolche Chouxvalier * Madolche Cruffssant * Madolche Hootcake * Madolche Magileine * Madolche Messengelato * Madolche Mewfeuille * Madolche Puddingcess * Madolche Anjelly * Madolche Marmalmaide Monstros Xyz * Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut * Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon * Fairy King Albverdich * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-Mode * Madolche Queen Tiaramisu * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis * Soul of Silvermountain Magias * Double Summon * Field Barrier * Madolche Chateau * Madolche Ticket * Mystical Space Typhoon * Swords of Revealing Light * Gift of the Martyr * Inferno Reckless Summon Armadilhas * Madolche Lesson * Madolche Nights * Madolchepalooza * Madolche Tea Break * Dimensional Prison * Ceasefire * Breakthrough Skill * Skill Successor Mixed Madolche Monstros de Efeito * Madolche Baaple * Madolche Butlerusk * Madolche Chouxvalier * Madolche Cruffssant * Madolche Hootcake * Madolche Magileine * Madolche Messengelato * Madolche Mewfeuille * Madolche Puddingcess * Cockadoodledoo * Genex Ally Birdman * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders * T.G. Striker * T.G. Warwolf * Tragoedia * Guardian Eatos Monstros Sincro * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Ancient Pixie Dragon * Genex Ally Triforce (If using Genex Ally Birdman) * Mist Wurm * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Beast * Stardust Dragon * Stardust Spark Dragon Monstros Xyz * Abyss Dweller * Daigusto Emeral * Fairy King Albverdich * Leviair the Sea Dragon * M-X-Saber Invoker * Madolche Puddingcess Chocolat-a-la-Mode * Madolche Queen Tiaramisu * Mechquipped Angineer * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis * Soul of Silvermountain Magias * Double Summon * Field Barrier * Level Lifter * Madolche Chateau * Madolche Ticket Armadilhas * Madolche Lesson * Madolche Nights * Madolchepalooza * Safe Zone * Starlight Road (or The Huge Revolution is Over) Psychic Madolche With the addition of "Madolche Hootcake", one can easily construct a Deck focusing around his effect and those of the more recent members of the Psychic-Type, such as "Silent Psychic Wizard" and "Serene Psychic Witch". As many of these Psychics are the same EARTH Attribute as the "Madolche" themselves and are heavy in Tuner monsters, this sort of build makes it easy to quickly achieve Level 5 or 6 Synchro Monsters, and especially those that require all EARTH Synchro material, such as the very potent "Naturia Beast" and "Naturia Barkion". This can be a very risky play style, since with fewer "Madolche" monsters in the Deck, you may find it harder to recover and keep a monster on the field to defend yourself with if your opponent manages a mass destruction card like "Black Rose Dragon" or "Judgment Dragon", but can make field control easier thanks to the "Naturia" Synchro Monsters and a few of the Psychics effects. Monstros de Efeito * Esper Girl * Hushed Psychic Cleric * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Madolche Cruffssant * Madolche Hootcake * Madolche Magileine * Madolche Messengelato * Madolche Mewfeuille * Mental Seeker * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders * Serene Psychic Witch * Silent Psychic Wizard * Madolche Anjelly Monstros Sincro * Armades, Keeper of Boundaries * HTS Psyhemuth * Mist Wurm * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Beast * Naturia Landoise * Star Eater * Vulcan the Divine Monstros Xyz * Abyss Dweller * Daigusto Emeral * Fairy King Albverdich * Leviair the Sea Dragon * M-X-Saber Invoker * Madolche Queen Tiaramisu * Mechquipped Angineer * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Soul of Silvermountain Magias * Creature Swap * Double Summon * Emergency Teleport * Madolche Chateau * Madolche Ticket Armadilhas * Madolche Lesson * Madolchepalooza * Safe Zone * The Huge Revolution is Over Madolche Deck Monstros de Efeito * Madolche Messengelato x3 * Madolche Mewfeuille x3 * Madolche Magileine x3 * Madolche Cruffssant * Madolche Marmalmaide * Madolche Butlerusk * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter x2 * Sangan Monstros Sincro * Stardust Dragon Monstros Xyz * Madolche Queen Tiaramisu x2 * Fairy King Albverdich * Wind-Up Zenmaines Magias * Madolche Ticket x3 * Madolche Chateau x3 * Book of Life * Dark Hole * Pot of Duality x2 * Mystical Space Typhoon x3 * Monster Reborn * Lightning Vortex Armadilhas * Madolchepalooza x2 * Compulsory Evacuation Device x2 * Torrential Tribute x2 * Bottomless Trap Hole * Starlight Road * Solemn Judgment Fraquezas The biggest weakness of the archetype is its reliance on its Spell and Trap support; cards efficient at negating or destroying them, like "Great Shogun Shien" or "XX-Saber Hyunlei" are a serious threat to most "Madolche" Decks. "Lightray Daedalus" in particular, as it's easy to Summon and specifically targets Field Spells before targeting other cards, and fits neatly into a Deck able to Summon "Judgment Dragon", another powerful destruction engine. "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En" can also be difficult to counter, though whether its effect is more potent than "Great Shogun Shien" is arguable, or even situational, since destroying a "Madolche" Spell or Trap Card and leaving in the Graveyard makes a valid target for "Madolche Queen Tiaramisu". Cards that can limit a player's ability to search, like "Thunder King Rai-Oh", "Drop Off" or "Drastic Drop Off" can severely hinder a "Madolche" player's ability to gather resources. "Rai-Oh" can also block the Summoning of "Tiaramisu" and send all the monsters involved to the Graveyard, and no other "Madolche" is strong enough to destroy "Rai-Oh" without help. It is therefore recommended that people choosing to run "Madolche" as a Main Deck utilize copies of cards like "Smashing Ground". "The End of Anubis", "Soul Drain" and "Forbidden Graveyard" will negate the effects of "Madolche" in the Graveyard, greatly hindering their ability to recycle themselves (although "Madolche Hootcake" and "Tiaramisu" can take advantage of this). Similarly, cards like "Macro Cosmos", "Banisher of the Light", "Divine Knight Ishzark" and "Transmigration Break" will prevent any "Madolche" cards from being sent to the Graveyard at all, preventing not only their own effects, but keeping "Tiaramisu" from having any valid targets in the Grave. "Necrovalley" will keep other cards from targeting "Madolche" cards in the Grave, but "Madolche" monsters themselves will still be able to activate their own effects. Should a "Madolche" monster be Tributed by the owner of the monster, its effect will not trigger, resulting in it being sent to the Graveyard. This also applies whenever a "Madolche" is destroyed by it's controller's card effects, such as "Torrential Tribute" or "Dark Hole". This can heavily restrict other monsters that rely on an empty Graveyard, such as "Madolche Puddingcess". This does not extend to opponents Tributing a "Madolche" monster on the other side of the field (an example of which is "Alien Skull", as the effect of primary "Madolche" will be triggered as normal, with them being returned to the Deck as though destroyed. "Madolche" monsters also have rather low attack, tending to swarm and use their xyz boss monster's effects to clear the field and win the game; once the kill is prevented, and the xyz boss monster is gotten rid of, the "Madolches" cannot sustain a strong offense, since even with their field spell, even their strongest non-xyz monster can only reach up to 2300 attack, not enough to even defeat, say, a "Monarch". "Imperial Iron Wall" or a "Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer" controlled by your opponent will easily shut down "Hootcake" and any Psychic "Madolche" builds, slowing progress to a crawl until those obstacles can be overcome. It's wise to keep "Mystical Space Typhoon" or some other card capable of destroying Spells and Traps in the Side Deck to be ready to take down either "Imperial Iron Wall" or the "Spellbook Star Hall" likely to be backing up an opponent's "Kycoo". "Re-qliate" is also an exceptional counter to "Madolche" effects, since it inhibits the use of special summoning another "Madolche" monster onto the field as most of the monsters are Level 4. The second effect of it also allows "Qli" monsters to be special summoned with their original attacks, making it extremely easy to destroy "Madolche" monsters. Categoria:Arquétipos